


So Small

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childbirth, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Krolia holds her son.Oneshot/drabble





	So Small

Krolia held her son, her baby boy. He had just fallen asleep in her arms. A moment later she sniffled. 

Her son's father frowned slightly: "What's wrong?"

She sniffled again. "He's just-just so small and soft... Like look at this..." Just then, very gently, Krolia poked Keith's cheek. Since his cheeks were chubby and soft, they jiggled just a little bit. 

"He's just so squishy..." she sniffled a little bit more. 

It was cute though. She loved him so much. 


End file.
